Star Wars Fanon II:Administration Policies
This page is for listing the policies and duties of the administration on this wiki. Duties/Powers *To help others with problems that they need help with on the wiki. *To represent the people or user he/she represent on the council. (Kajidiis only) *To overview the wiki's stability. *To keep the wiki neat and user friendly. *To solve problems between users. *To administrate over this wiki. *To represent their kajidic on Council of Ancients.(Kajidiis only) Not allowed to do There are several things that administrators are allowed to do. These things are: *To block another user because you dislike them or because you and the other user don't agree with one another. *To grant a user with privilege of being a(n) administrator or bureaucrat without the council's approval. *To block a user indefinitely unless the user is a sock puppet of another user, which you will need proof of and not to accuse someone of something they had or had not done unless you find out everything, as for some people might be related, literally.* *To be rude to other users and hold a grudge with others. *To start arguments because of not liking the other user or because you want to. *To vandalize others' pages and creations for any reason. How to become a(n) administrator There are several ways of becoming a(n) administrator on this wiki. These ways are listed here: *One way is by being voted, but the person being voted for, if they have enough votes, will still be reviewed by the members of the Council of Ancients. *Another way is by being recommended by a administrator of this wiki, who is a respected user, and this recommendation will be brought before the council. *Another way is by being asking one of the administrators who trusts you and asks the council for you. The council will debate on the decision of making you a(n) administrator. The Decision-Making Process of Becoming a(n) Administrator The decision-making process of making a user a(n) administrator is simple. Whether a user has been voted to become a(n) administrator or they have been recommended by a administrator, the decision to make a user a(n) administrator will still be debated and reviewed by the council. The decision to make a user a(n) administrator will depend on the user's relationships with others on other wikis and, if they've been blocked, the decision will also be based on why they have been blocked on another wiki. After the council has agreed on a decision, the user will be notified what the council's decision was/is on making that user a(n) administrator or not. If the council's decision was to make that user a administrator, then the user will be made one immediately. Footnote *For example, one situation is between the founder of this wiki, his brother, and two administrators on the first Star Wars Fanon wiki. Since this wiki's founder has been known to write about Hutts, and after several misunderstandings was blocked by an administrator. After this block, his brother had joined the Star Wars Fanon wiki and was writing a few pages about Hutts. A very well known and respected administrator and bureaucrat had accused this wiki's founder's brother of being a sockpuppet of his brother and was blocked forever. However, through email, the administrator was told and told about how to get proof of the two users being brothers, he still did not unblock him and stated that he couldn't block him unless this wiki's founder was unblocked by the other administrator. Clearly, this situation could have been prevented if the second administrator hadn't automatically assumed something and still didn't do his job of unblocking the user. Category:Star Wars Fanon II Category:Policies Category:Wiki administration